


From So Simple A Beginning

by Roadsterguy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Creation, Drinking, FTM Crowley, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Genitals, Other, Outfits, Oysters, Pronouns, Transgender, friendly lunches, infrared vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadsterguy/pseuds/Roadsterguy
Summary: Crawley and Aziraphale were given bodies, and really, that's not the kind of thing you should save the receipt on and try to turn in  for something you like better.  But Crawley will try anyway.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	From So Simple A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/gifts).



> Kahvi offered me a challenge about Aziraphale showing his joy in using the right name and pronouns for Crowley.

"This is all very exciting, isn't it?" The warm ball of pure spirit energy that was Aziraphale materialized next to Crawley. Aziraphale's presence, as always, made Crawley's own form coalesce more firmly, dark red and glowing next to Aziraphale's radiance.

"Is it? I don't even know what this is all about. Forms? We're getting _forms_?" Crawley asked, flickering with agitation.

"Yes!" Aziraphale flashed with delight. "She's giving us all physical forms! So we can interact with the world the way Her new creations do! You know - the..." Aziraphale rolled the word around the energy of their essence, "the hoo-mans."

" _Why_ is she giving us forms?" Crawley asked, dubiously. They had never needed them before. But this kick that God seemed to be on lately was just being assigned to everything. It was all physical forms and planets in orbits, now. Really? _Orbits_? Spinning around the sun? Yes, it was fun for a moment, but surely it would get tiring after a while?

"Crawley! This is _God_. Her plan is ineffable. Just... bask in the glory of it?"

"Why? What if it doesn't work out right? What if we don't like it?" Crawley asked.

"We _will_ like it, it _will_ work out right, because God is _omnipotent_ ," Aziraphale replied, firmly. The line shuffled forward, slowly. "And you know what else," Aziraphale said, excitedly. "We're getting _genders_."

"We're getting _what_?" Crawley asked, their color darkening with suspicion.

"Genders! It's all the rage, now. Didn't you do the reading?"

"Nah... I know, I _know_ , but I've been busy..."

"Well, there's two of them! It's brilliant - _male and female created She them_. So we'll all be either male... or female! It's how those hoo-mans make more of them! You put one male and one female together, and they make a special dance, and then there are little hoo-mans!"

"It sounds awful." Crawley sighed, staring up at the cosmos, watching their fellows fall from it in an orderly fashion to get in line. "Why do _we_ need _genders_? We're not going to be making little angels, only God does that. And I'm me and you're you, we have our ruddy _names_ , why do we need anything else?"

"Because God said so," Aziraphale said, primly.

"Well," Crawley said, as the line shuffled forward, "I'm going to ask her about it."

"Oh! You shouldn't do that! Why question the Ineffable One? It might get Her upset! Her plans area always very sensible, well thought out, and... erm… ineffable!"

"Well." Crawley leaned close, the penumbras of their beings brushing against each other. "Then she made my curiosity, too, didn't she?"

"W... wh... I..." Aziraphale's essence fluttered as he pondered this. "I just don't know about that," he managed, finally. "But I still don't think it's right."

* * *

"Crawley! Oh, my dear fellow, there you are!" Aziraphale had a form, now. It was only a part of his totality, and by cocking his head (what a concept! A _head_!) this way and that, Crawley could see the rest of him - the brilliant, multicolored blaze of his full essence. "Look! I have a form!" He held out his arms, his mouth turning into a bright smile that contained the warmth of suns. "And you do, too!"

"Yeah..." Crawly frowned, moving closer.

"And your eyes! They're different! So interesting!"

"Because I'm a snake!" Crawley pouted. "The Ineffable One said I was asking too many questions, and should just crawl out of there, and..." Crawley lost his grasp on his human form, folding back into the limbless, scaled tube that was, apparently, his true form now, flicking out his tongue. All right, this _taste_ thing was pretty brilliant...

"Oh my goodness! You are!" Aziraphale looked, if possible, even more delighted. "How lovely! Those... oh dear me, I'm going to have to learn names for all of these wavelengths! Because you have so many of them! And such a lovely joke, that a snake _crawls_..."

With all of his will, Crawley assumed the hoo-man form with arms and legs and, importantly, a tongue that could more easily form words. "No they don't! A snake _slithers_ , it doesn't bloody well _crawl_!"

"Well. If God says you crawl, that's good enough for me. Oh! Did they assign you a _gender_?" He leaned close, speaking as if in confidence. "I'm _male_. Exciting, isn't it!"

"Yeah, they said I was _female_." Crawley frowned. "I asked about it, and they said it was these bits," he pulled open the neck of his robe and looked down at the floppy bits of flesh on his chest, "and the bits between the legs." He pulled the neckline farther away from his body, looking at the little flaps of lips between his legs.

"Oh, excellent! We're complementary, my dear fellow! Male - and female! And that must be the reason you have more of that," Azirapahle played with one of his own curls with a finger, "well, _this_ business. And the wavelengths bouncing off of it are simply amazing!"

"I don't like it," Crawley decided. It didn't seem to _fit_. "I like yours better. I'm gonna see if I can pop over and trade it back in?"

"Oh my goodness." Aziraphale blinked. "I wouldn't, Crawley. She might turn you into something _else_ , after all."

"Hmmm." Crawley looked back at the Ineffable Studio. He'd go back later tonight, when all the fuss had died down, and have a proper conversation. "Well. Let's go try to touch things."

"An excellent idea! She made that garden, after all... it’s just _full_ of interesting things!"

* * *

"I don't think you're supposed to be here," Aziraphale said out of the corner of his mouth, glancing around the garden in a near-panicked attempt to appear normal.

"I'm definitely not. I'm a demon, this is the dwelling of angels." Crawley flopped down on a convenient rock. The garden around him was beautiful - so he was told. His eyes didn't see the colors that everyone seemed to rhapsodize about. The whole garden looked mostly... a dull shade of _cool_.

"Then you should go away! You'll get in trouble!" Aziraphale hissed.

"And she'll do _what_? Throw me out of paradise and into the lake of fire?" Crawley spread his arms. Been and done. And the lake of fire never really left him, now. Always in his veins, in his mind, somehow.

Aziraphale sighed, his face falling. His whole essence brightened and dimmed with his mood, now that he had this _form_ , and his frown practically darkened the sky. "Rotten business, all of this."

"Well, I had to keep going and asking questions, didn't I." Crawley shrugged.

"She made you a woman. That's a big honor, Crawley! The Ineffable One chose that form for Herself, you know!"

"Well, bully for her! But it's not for me, Aziraphale!"

"Oh, my dear f... my dear... my dear... lady." Aziraphale sat next to Crawley. "Maybe... it's just a matter of time. It's only been five hundred years. Maybe you just need to settle into it. Get..." he waved his arms, "comfortable with all of the... all of the bits."

"It's not just the bits," Crawley grumbled. "It's... it's _all_ of it. It's like if I started calling you Michael, and you were just supposed to start being a warlike sword-waving cunt! That's not you, innit?"

“Crawley!” Aziraphale gasped. “That’s no way to speak of one of the Heavenly Host!”

“Lousy host. Won’t even offer a drink. So. Are you going to call the authorities?” _Would_ he, Crawley wondered? They were friends, yet Aziraphale was an angel. Not damned.

“Just… promise me you won’t cause any trouble?” Aziraphale asked, pained.

“You’re not exactly clear on the point of a demon?” Crawley arched an eyebrow.

“Please don’t make this more difficult than it has to be, my lady!”

Crawley sighed, looking off into the distance. Damn him, he still had affection for the angel. _So_ much affection. He didn't care for most people, even his fellow demons. But Aziraphale was always... _interesting_. “All right. All right. I’ll… tone it down.”

Aziraphale exhaled. These forms did have some advantages when it came to subtlety of expression. “Thank you.”

“Now.” Crawley grinned. “Show me around a bit? What have they added since I was here last?”

* * *

“What do you think of them?”

Crowley frowned at the shell in his hand, from which he had just slurped a snot-like puddle of protein that was now sitting restlessly in his stomach. “They’re all right…” Honestly, he would far rather just watch Aziraphale eat them while he drank. Wine, rum, vodka, gin, mead – the vast array of intoxicants the humans were inventing was delightful. Maybe there was something to them after all! Like these wonderful outfits, like the glasses that hid his eyes – even if they hid most of Aziraphale’s brilliance. Still, it was interesting to see him almost as a human would. It was all still _there_ , just… more subtly. It made the angel even more interesting to look at as he delicately tipped one of those oysters past his full, sensual lips.

“See! I told you you’d like them,” Aziraphale grinned after he swallowed, “Crowley. _Sir_.”

“You keep doing that,” Crowley noted. Not that he minded, but it made him feel a little… well, self-conscious?

“Yes! It fits you so well.” Aziraphale waved. “Good sir! Master _Crowley_. Look at your hair! Your…” He waved again at Crowley’s outfit. “The rest of it!”

“So you’re not still thinking that this is against the Creator’s will?” Crowley raised his eyebrows archly.

“Well. It’s like you said.” Aziraphale leaned in. “You’re Her creation, after all. If She made you to think you should be male, then you _are_ doing Her will, aren’t you?”

Crowley wasn’t sure that was the way it worked, but all that mattered was that Aziraphale was pleased. “Then maybe it’s time for _me_ to tempt _you_ ,” he paused to watch Aziraphale wipe his lips delicately – hell and damnation, this was so tempting it threatened to put him out of a job! – “to try a bottle from the new batch at the Spear and Chariot.”

“Of course. Let us repair there at once,” Aziraphale replied, grinning, “my good lord. Crowley.” The name fell off of his lips like he enjoyed it there, and for just a moment, Crowley felt blessed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And the Name Was With Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644464) by [Kahvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi)




End file.
